Style
by lulufandoms
Summary: If you say Percy Jackson's name everybody knows who he is. If you say Annabeth Chase's name most people dont have a clue. Nobody knew they'd be so happy together but nobody expected him to leave her alone and heartbroken. Now three months have passed, and Annabeth is still broken and confused and him and Rachel Dare's face on the news everyday isnt helping. BASED ON TAY SWIFT SONG!


**Hey guys! Lulu hear (: to be honest I have no idea what this is but you know…. PERCABETH. Its chill guys. I've been offline for so long, and have no clue what I'm doing *flips hair*. **

**GUYS I JUST THOUGHT OF THE PLOT. ONE SHOT BASED OFF THE TAY SONG 'STYLE'**

**PLEASE READ AND STUFF AND REVIEW IF YA WANT TO.**

**Annabeth's Pov**

Something was different about this night, Annabeth could already tell. You see, around 11pm she would always turn on the television and Percy Jackson's face would appear on the screen. Scratch that_, Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare_ would always be what came up. Anyways, as soon as that happened, Annabeth would rush to hit the 'off' button on the remote, but not before she would take a peak to see what had happened. Normally it would just be a picture of them getting coffee with the caption 'Cutest couple of 2014 goes out to Starbucks' or something like that. After the TV goes black, Annabeth would sigh and snuggle up to her pillow, sometimes cry or scream if it was a bad day.

The night was unusual because finally, after three months of checking the news at 11pm, Annabeth didn't turn on the TV. Instead, she sat at her kitchen counter and read one of her favorite architect books. Today had been a long day, she had just arrived back from her part time waitressing job, and therefore she still has on her red lipstick and skirt. She worked in a small Italian place right in Manhattan, and most of her paycheck went to her NYU tuition. Her book was about the New York skyscrapers, which fascinated her to no end. As she turned the pages, her eyes flickered to the TV but she forced them back onto the book.

'Not tonight,' she whispered to herself, 'you're strong. You do not need to waste your time thinking about _him_.' Her phone buzzed, but she decided to ignore it (it was most likely her brothers asking for money again). Looking at the clock, she saw it was 11:57 therefore Annabeth put down her book, tied up her curly hair, and decided to get up and go to bed. Surprisingly, right as she stood up, the glass on the front door lit up – as if someone had flashed some light through the window. _Headlights. _Nobody ever drives to her house, this late_. Never. _

Annabeth heard the engine of the car turn off. _Please not him. _

She heard her phone buzz again. _Please_ _not him._

She saw the outline of someone through the window walk up to her door. _Please don't be him._

She heard the knock on her door. _Please let it be him. _

And as she crept towards the door, she was still just praying over and over again,_ please not him, not him, not him, please be him_.

Annabeth opened her front door, and there _he_ stood; completely casual as if he was visiting an old friend.

"Annabeth," he whispered, his face wrinkling into a small smile.

"Percy Jackson." And after three months of missing, screaming and crying over him, she looked into his green eyes, and frowned.

Here he was, Percy Jackson, of course you already know him. Yes, he's the big pop star and Hollywood's heartthrob. Been in the music industry for over seven years, and probably the most famous singer since Elvis. But more importantly, he's Annabeth's Percy who left her three months prior, after dating her for a short 4 months.

"I should just tell you to leave, because I know exactly where this will lead." Annabeth stated, not letting her emotions break through. This will just end in tears. Even though she said this, she knows he won't.

Percy just stared back at her, his black hair falling into his face. His hair was a little longer, but now slicked back, and he was wearing just plain white shirt. His eyes had always had a James Dean daydream look in them, but now all they had was sorrow. Annabeth tried not to think about how cute he was, or how much she wanted to tell him how much she missed him.

"Annabet- I want to talk," he stuttered, shivering as they were still standing in the doorway.

"You want to talk? It's been a while since I have even heard from you!" She exclaimed not angrily, but heart broken. Percy looked down to ground, not at all surprised by her outburst.

"Please come with me, just for a while. I need to see you," Annabeth noticed the paparazzi weren't anywhere in sight (which was strange).

'Heaven can't help me now' she thought.

She then stepped out, and began to walk towards his car. Percy let out a breath, and followed her. Annabeth was a very smart person, who liked to be in control, therefore she felt very uncomfortable as they got into Percy's car. He didn't turn on the headlights, but started to drive anyway.

It was a long drive, and the two of them didn't speak at all.

'This will end in burning flames or paradise.' Annabeth thought. She realized all that will happen will be her getting hurt, once again. Why was he here? Wasn't he still dating Rachel? This was a mistake.

"Take me home." Annabeth finally said, after driving in silence for twenty minutes.

"What? Annabeth? Give me a chance, please." He argued back, "Please let me explain. If I drive you home, can we talk there? Please Wise Girl." Percy's voice almost cracked. He has used her nickname 'Wise girl', and Annabeth's head was going crazy.

"Fine. My house. My rules." Percy then swiveled the car around, heading back to her house.

Still driving, Percy couldn't keep his wild eyes on the road. Maybe it was Annabeth's red lipstick (he always thought it was classic and use to tell Annabeth how much he liked it on her) or maybe it was the tight skirt she wearing, even though she was always classed as a 'good girl.' Whatever it was, she felt like the luckiest and unluckiest person in the world. Suddenly, they were back in her drive way, and Annabeth quickly jumped out of the car. Percy slowly stepped out, looking around, and was trying to spot if anyone had noticed him. Annabeth felt Percy's breath on her neck, as she jiggled the key in lock.

Entering her house, the lights were still off, yet he was already taking off his coat. She led him to the couch, the same one she cried on when he first left. They both awkwardly sat down, their eyes still locked to each other's.

"Annabeth I-"

"Stop Percy. If we are going to ever get past this, answer me this: why did you leave?" The tears were rimming her eyelids, but Annabeth didn't let them fall. Percy raised his hand, as if to comfort her, but thought the better of it, and put it to his side.

"It was the week before your birthday, and I remember how I promised you that we would spend it together. But then I got a call from my manager saying I needed to be in England to perform, and after that would be touring Asia for the next month and a half. And I realized that I would miss your birthday, and I know that's a bad reason, but there's more to it. It was like I saw with me being famous and you at university, we would never see each other. I didn't want you to always be waiting for me, instead of living your life. So that's why I left you, for you not to waste your life with me."

"So why did you come back?"

"Because I'm wasting my life if I'm not with you."

And with that he moved in closer, and put his arms around her. Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder and listened to his steady heartbeat.

She pulled away from the embrace,

"I've heard that you've been out and about with some other girl," Annabeth said, remembering Rachel Dare.

"What you've heard is true, but I can't stop thinking about you. Which was why I told her that this wasn't working." Percy leaned in again, and their foreheads rested upon one another's.

"How do I know everything your saying is real?" Annabeth was not one who like to be fooled with.

"If you had listened to my new music, you would know. Haven't you heard all the singles I've recently released? Everything is about you. That's what it's always been about!"

She thought about all the songs that had come on the radio. There were songs about being in love, which she thought was about Rachel .There were songs about being sad about not being with your true love, which Annabeth never understood because Percy had never mentioned to her about a girl breaking up with _him._ And the most recent song he had written was called 'Thinking out Loud' which always made Annabeth tear up.

And then it clicked, that if these songs _were _about her….

"What are you saying Percy?"

"Annabeth I'm saying that I'm always thinking about you. Yes, I was with Rachel but everything she did was different to you, and I hated it. And if you want to live in New York, I want to live in New York. And if you want to move to freaking Guam, then I'd buy a plane ticket to follow you because I never want to be apart from you. I'm in love with you, and I've fallen so hard that I'll never stop, and and…. I just want to be with you."

And all Annabeth could do was stare at him, and whisper,

"I want to be with you too."

After three lonely months, Annabeth finally had a reason to smile again.

**FIN. **

**WEEEE NEVER GO OUT OF STYLE. **

**LOL IF YOU READ THIS THANKS IT TOOK ME FOREVER. AND THIS SUCKS BUT I REALLY ENJOY THE PLOT AND STUFF. **

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. **

**REVIEW ANYTHING PLEASE (((:**

**-Lulufandoms**


End file.
